invention concerns a drive arrangement for all-wheel drive vehicles with two axle groups.
In drive arrangements of this type, the transfer gearbox is usually provided with two transmissions sides opposite to one another and is equipped with mutually coaxial output drives which drive the axles belonging to one axle group via one connection shaft in each case.
By this arrangement, it is possible to distribute the input torque evenly between the two axle groups and to use similarly designed axle transmissions for the axle drive. In order to achieve these drive advantages, however, it is necessary to locate the transfer gearbox between the two axle groups.
The invention is based on the objective of providing a drive arrangement which makes these advantageous drive qualities (similar axle transmissions and substantially even torque distribution) possible even when a different arrangement of the transfer gearbox relative to the axle groups, for example near one axle or between the axles of one axle group is necessary.
This objective is achieved by providing an axle transmission having a free space on the transmission housing opposite the input shaft and using the same axle transmission with different orientations in both axle groups.
The free space on the axle transmission of the axle of one axle group is positioned opposite to the input shaft of the axle transmission of the axle belonging to the other axle group. This arrangement makes it possible to pass a connecting shaft leading away from the transfer gearbox for the axle drive of the axle group located remotely from the transfer gearbox through the free space of the axle transmission of at least one axle, adjacent to the transfer gearbox and belonging to the other axle group and to achieve the desired torque distribution.
An advantageous embodiment of the axle transmissions has the input shaft and free space of the axle transmissions at the same lateral distance from the center of the axle transmission. Thus the connecting shafts between the transfer gearbox and the axle transmission to be driven can be a coaxial to the output drive of the transfer gearbox and to the input shaft of the axle transmission to be driven. This embodiment offers the substantial advantage that the transfer gearbox can be installed particularly low in the vehicle, provided the input shaft and free space are provided substantially at the same height on the axle transmissions.
If, in a motor vehicle equipped with a drive arrangement according to the invention, there is a requirement to provide a certain free space on one or both sides of the longitudinal central plane of the vehicle, it is useful to position the center of the axle transmissions substantially in the central plane of the vehicle. In this case, this free space is provided automatically between the connecting shafts and the longitudinal central plane of the vehicle.
If an axle transmission has the input shaft and free space at the same lateral distance from the center of the axle transmission, the distances apart of the input shafts located one on each side of the longitudinal central plane of the vehicle correspond automatically The free space of the axle transmissions can be formed by an opening penetrating the transmission casing, through which opening a connecting shaft driven from the transfer gearbox can be passed. An embodiment of the free space as a hollowed out wall Part is, however, preferred, as being particularly easy to manufacture. A further advantageous embodiment of the invention is an assembly saddle in the free space for receiving an intermediate bearing and intermediate shaft. This design makes it possible to make the connecting shaft between the intermediate shaft of the intermediate bearing and the transfer gearbox shorter and with a diameter which can be substantially smaller than that required where the connecting shaft itself is passed through the free space of the axle transmission adjacent to the transfer gearbox.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.